<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>heart for brains by void_soup (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953227">heart for brains</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/void_soup'>void_soup (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Attempted Kidnapping, Bullying, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Character, Mental Health Issues, Mentioned Grayson | Purpled, Mentioned Luke | Punz, Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Musical References, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Male Floris | Fundy, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, i love dystopian so much, powers au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:01:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/void_soup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a new era approaches when ranboo moves to an isolated city, with the unbelievable and secrets hidden behind the most protected doors. </p><p>(or: ranboo learns he more special in a place no one would believe is real.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Everyone &amp; Everyone, No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>heart for brains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(A/N PLEASE READ /srs)<br/>please don’t;<br/>- don’t share to content creators i want this to stay on ao3 if this doesn’t happen i will take my writing down.<br/>- don’t repost or steal my writing it’s as simple as that please respect it<br/>- criticism is fine and i love to hear about ways to improve my writing, but don’t send direct hate to me there a difference between both. </p><p>thank you for reading, enjoy the story!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: blood (not graphically written). </p><p>enjoy the story, and enjoy your stay</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Storytelling is in every vein of blood, the words slip off of ancestors lips like a waterfall. The soft words coming out like a melody and into the new generations ears engraving the unseen memories of the people of the past into their souls. Storytelling etches from culture to culture like whispering gossip of those who were worshiped and frowned upon. The past events of myths and life lessons that get to everyone's minds the older they age.</p><p>In a world where fantasy entwined with reality, a new era has uplifted and evolution is occurring tenfold<br/>and now, myths may speak more truth than incorrect.</p><p>Now, an old famous mystery tale has everyone wondering. A legend where two gods have ruled a world, with pretty colored plants the tone of the most beautiful dark shade of purple that contrasts majestically against the pale yellow islands surrounding the citizens. The sky a dark blue with stars no one will ever touch with their bare hands, and the people so very kind.<br/>The two gods were never meant to be there; they once lived in a different dimension so unfamiliar of this one. Although the so called gods' names were forgotten and erased the similarities of their appearances somehow stayed in novels. One of them had hair dyed scarlet red, a rumor once spread that his hair became dyed from his rival's vermilion blood (everyone feared him more after that surfaced).<br/>The other unnamed male had wings nearly as wide as the islands in the realm he ventured on, his hair a dirty dandelion blond.<br/>They had taken down monarchs on their own-governments and had burned to ash from the duo's wrath. They were heroes and villains among thousands of pages and ink. The legend started getting retold, duplicating over the decades, but one that rewrote the old story has been famous ever since.</p><p>After the duo had left the mysterious dimension it left the world in a state of confusion, and unfortunately the pages in most of the book were ripped out unless you count the off brand unrealistic lookalikes. Theres been a mass search for what happened to the missing almost-ancient pages to the publication, hundreds of theory’s for why the multiple pieces of paper have gone invisible the only thing community’s still knowing about the ink and paper are the possibility of finally finding out <em>what the fuck happened to the human race?</em></p><p>People still hope, and plead for at least someone to find the truth in the riddle of this god forsaken legend that at the end of the day; is most likely the truth.</p><p>The truth behind this city.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i hope you enjoyed! this is just the start of the story i promise, kudos and comments are appreciated. i’d also love to hear criticism about my writing! </p><p>make sure to take care and have a good day :]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>